Emily's Tale
by Icelyn
Summary: The daughter of Lily and James Potter is unknown, but I have found her diary and am prepared to share her story with the rest of the world so they could know and see what was and what has become. Please Review.
1. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

The daughter of Lily and James Potter is unknown, but here, is her diary, for the world to see and know what was and what has become. The thought is unbearable. Why? Why is it that nobody knows who this beautiful, talented girl is? Emily was gorgeous. She had blonde hair, a mixture of jet black from her father and shiny red from her mother. She was the exact blend of her mother and father. The one thing she had extra from one parent was her eyes. Emily had her father's eyes and looked nothing like her twin brother. She wasn't the one that the most feared, dark wizard of all time was after. It was Harry. Harry Potter. And, she Emily Potter, Harry's twin was right next to him all his life helping with anything she could. Emily was the first friend Harry Potter ever had. They toughed out Dursley hate and anger together. Then finally the letters from Hogwarts came and they found out together that they were both of a different world. In first year she was sorted into Gryffindor alongside her brother. She was with him when he met the red haired family on the platform nine and three quarters. She was with him when he took down the troll in the girls bathroom to save Hermione Granger.

All Emily's life there was this fire inside her dying to burst out. This fire is what drove her. The desire to avenge her mother and father and then to one day meet them on the other side after her life was over. Emily knew that her brother would be the one to do it but she would be there when he did if it killed her in the process. The one thing the talented girl didn't know was what was in store for her in her seventh year of education at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry.

During the summer after the death of Dumbledore, Emily was wondering what would become of her seventh year of school. Knowing of her brother's plan Emily chose to run along with him and his two best mates, Ron and Hermione. He refused her.

"No. You can't come Emily." Harry retaliated very forcefully, late one night.

"Why?" Emily snapped. This has been going on for an hour at least and Emily was getting tired of it.

"I've already told you why." Harry snapped back, then added, "You shouldn't be risking your neck for me. I'm the one that has to go on with the search. You don't need to so you aren't going to."

"So you won't let me risk my neck but you'll let your best friends? Besides, Harry, it's not your choice whether I come or not. If you haven't noticed I'm going to be of age the same day you are, so I can make my own decisions. I am going to come with you whether you like it or not."

Emily knew she would win this fight. She always did. She knew he would be extra cautious with her around. She was the only living relative he had left other than the Dursleys but she wasn't going to just sit around and wait for her brother to do all the work. She would be right there with him to help him destroy the horcruxes and, in the end, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Ugg. I know this chapter is really short but I was just experimenting on it so it is probably not the official one. I will be updating very often though so stay tuned. And please review.


	2. The Spell

**The Spell**

During the oldest Weasley's wedding there was a patronus that came to worn the guests of Death Eaters. The four friends rushed to safety and left all those poor guests who didn't have time to apparate or leave, to the enemy. Harry hated this idea but Hermione and I knew that Harry was the one the Death Eaters were after so we convinced him that the people there would be safer if he left.

Hermione had been packing for as long as the preparations for the wedding were going on so they had nearly everything they needed. The only thing they left behind was their own families, but knowing that it was all for the best the friends kept quiet. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Emily were in a small shop, talking, when more Death Eaters came to see them. They were quick but Hermione was always quicker; she brought them to another destination. This time the place was familiar.

The four teenagers stepped into Number Twelve Grimauld Place, Emily and Harry's dead godfathers old house. They stepped forward and a dust figure formed and Alastar Moody's voice boomed out of it "Severus Snape?"

The four stood there waiting then deciding to do something Emily said "Ummm...I didn't kill you?" They all waited in a terrifying silence. Finally the figure dissolved into nothingness. Still a little shaken the Harry stepped in first and since nothing else happened the rest followed.

The next few days were really lonely and boring for Emily. She didn't want to bring anything up because she wasn't prepared to embrace what they would do next. The only interesting thing she would do is exploring the house she already knew so well because of her fifth year in Hogwarts when the Order of the Pheonix held their regular meetings there. Her godfather was the one who offered it as Headquarters. He was stuck there. Even though Emily loved Sirius and wished he hadn't died, she didn't really miss him because he had never really paid her attention. The only thing he did was tell her that if she and Harry switched eyes, Harry would be an exact replica of her father except for the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. It looked like he wished they could switch eyes. Emily didn't really care that her godfather favored her brother, she just wished that she could have known her real parents. Of course that would be very impossible, but, nevertheless she wished and hoped that she could find a way to at least know them even if they didn't know it was her.

After tons of work and gatherings of horcruxes the four friends would never be able to return to the Headquarters as long as the Dark Lord Voldemort was alive because they had had people watching them and had gotten caught. They took to staying in a tent for the nights and gathering nuts, berries, and any other food they could get their hands on. It was still a lot to do. Hermione had taken to be in charge of all the cooking; most of the time Emily pitched in. It was the girls that had that talent and the boys just took advantage of it. Even though the girls didn't mind cooking, the part that drove them crazy was when Ron Weasley, the pig, complained every day about the food. It's not like they were trying to starve him to death. But still he complained.

On one of Emily's shifts, she had browsed over many of the books Hermione had brought along. There was one with a whole bunch of difficult and ancient by the looks of it, spells that she didn't know. The girl grew interested in a few and started to read them to see what they did. Emily muttered a spell without realizing that she was holding her wand up and it flashed a huge light. Harry and Hermione woke up with a start at the sudden brightness and began packing after they realized that it was just Emily that caused it. Looking very apologetic Emily helped and then woke Ron. Him being half asleep, just went with anything she said. Rolling her eyes, she began taking down the protective charms they had put on the tent the day before. After getting to a new destination, Emily apologized to Harry and Hermione, Ron was asleep. They quickly forgave her and set up camp to get the rest of the night's sleep. Not much was spoken. It was just a quick move. Emily insisted on continuing her shift and also doing Hermione's because she was probably the most worried and scared of the other two.

Everybody fell back to sleep in an instant. Well, except Emily, it was her turn to keep watch on the surrounding areas. Emily pulled the same book out of Hermione's purse to examine it more fully. She had a feeling that she needed to write a note and her heart would tell her what to write. She didn't know where that thought came from but she just did it anyway. She wrote:

Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,

I don't know what has gotten into me but there is just a feeling around me that is telling me to write this letter to you guys. I know this is really weird but I can't seem stop writing. I'm sorry if I scare you but I am just fine. I am going back to school, I think. It's for the best, really, besides Harry you wanted me to go back anyway didn't you? It is probably a really bad atmosphere since Snape is the headmaster now, but I think I'll be able to build an army inside. That could help you a lot right? Well I have to go now. Don't worry your premises are very safe for all of you guys. Just make sure you stay on the move. I don't want my only nice, living relative to be torn up by a frightened hippogriff. Just remember all this is for the best. I don't want you to look for me, ever. Not in your entire life. Okay? I love you, brother. Take care Ron and Hermione.

Sincerely, Love,

Emily

Why Emily wrote the absurd letter in the first place was a mystery to her. She started to erase it. It wouldn't come off. Not even a smudge. She ripped up the parchment, getting a little startled. Right before her eyes the paper mended itself. 'Real funny' she thought as she looked around. 'This must be from a joke shop or something.' She ignored it and threw it outside the protection charms and went inside to trade Ron position. It was a nightmare waking him up without waking the others. Finally the tall, redhead got up and took the post. Emily was now relieved of her tension. She fell fast asleep.

The next morning was a rough one for Emily. She could hardly keep her eyes opened but it was something else. She knew it. She had never felt this way in her life. It was like she was half there and half not.

"You are not ever doing my shift again, Emily. Do you understand?" Hermione said in a motherly voice. "You are either very tired or ill."

Emily shook her head and then stopped. It hurt really bad but she would not put her friends' lives in danger just because of one rogue night of sleep. "I'm fine." She answered.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Emily moved to their next location. The usual protective spells went up. Emily was feeling worse. She hoped she would at least stay awake until night. Her brother watched her.

"Emily, can I talk to you?" Harry had a concerned look on his face. Groaning, Emily stood up and followed him out of the tent.

"What?" She croaked like she wasn't feeling good.

"What happened to you last night?"he asked. She sent him a questioning stare. "The spell, remember. You did that spell and then you wrote something. Now your acting like it's the end of your life."

Emily sighed. "You saw what I wrote?" Harry nodded. "I don't know what happened. I was fine and then I found that spell in one of Hermione's ancient stashes of books. It was just a bright beam anyway. Right after it was cast then you and Hermione woke up. I don't think the spell did anything other than the light. It was weird. When we moved to the other place, something happened to me. It was like something was making me write the letter and it wouldn't let me stop. Then when I tried to erase it, it wouldn't let me so then I ripped it up but it just fixed itself so I guess it was probably trick parchment right?" She paused for a while then continued, "I threw the letter away after that and then woke Ron up to do his shift because I was bloody tired." She stopped again. Harry stared at her for a very long, agonizing time. It was like he was searching her. Finally she added, "The end."

He broke his gaze and thought for a moment. He didn't have much to say. All he said was, "Are you going back to school?" Emily stepped back.

"I don't know. I'm still thinking about it." This was only her answer because she knew it was what he wanted her to do. In her heart, though, was something that told her she should never leave her brother not even if she wanted to which she didn't.

That night it was proclaimed that Emily would not have a night watch today because she seemed to be growing ill. No matter how many times she insisted that she would be fine her friends told her to accept the fact that she would be sleeping all night and embrace it. Soon she got tired of arguing and went to bed.

During the night Emily felt really sick, like she was going to hurl so she put on her shoes and went outside. It was Hermione's shift now. She looked at Emily questioningly and suddenly help her to a river bank close by and left her to herself. Now quit alone, Emily felt herself lurching backwards into nothing. She passed out then woke up again. She found herself next to the riverbed and stood up. It was still dark. She could see the silhouette of the tent in the distance. Then she felt herself lurching backwards again. She couldn't help but let whatever it was take her. And it did. It took her far. Very far backwards. So far that she knew the letter she wrote to Harry was right. She would be fine and he should never look for her. Never in his entire life.


	3. Magic has a Price

Emily woke with a start trying to remember where she was and what she could have possibly been doing to deserve this fire burning headache. She got up and began looking for her brother and his friends. She remembered how she felt the last few days and wondered if her brother would really leave her all the way out in the woods. Then she remembered something else the spell she had cast that made her write a letter, which also made her fall, fall very far, in time.

This was a lot for her to bear. Where had she landed? Where was she? Exactly how far had she fallen? She wondered if maybe she was just being ridiculous but the facts were staring her in the face. She had fallen into the place she most wanted to be. She had come to her parents. They wouldn't have any idea who she was but they would know her. And she would know them.

"I need to go to the school." She thought, "So I can figure this out." Since Emily was in the middle of a forest she decided to just walk. Just walk anywhere. As she walked she noticed the trees were thinning and she began to be able to see a castle. She sighed with relief that she knew where she was.

Emily decided to just keep going where she left off; after all it was still the first term of school. So she began running to the edge of the forest toward that castle that was her home, when she heard a booming voice, "What do you think yer doin' in there? You know students aren' allowed."

She looked up at the giant of a man and apologized. "Sorry Hagrid I was just at the edge. It's not like I was doing anything in there." She hoped he would just drop it.

"No." He bellowed in anger. "I am going to report you this time. I have caught you students in here way too often. Are the Marauders in there with ya?"

"No sir." She quickly answered getting very excited at the mention of her father and his friends.

Hagrid brought her to Professor McGonagall, who still looked old but not quit as tired. He told her that the students in her house were always in the forbidden forest and that he was getting tired of it. McGonagall was very displeased. Emily ended up with a detention and ten points from Gryffindor. She didn't care much because she just wanted to go find her parents and meet them finally. But McGonagall suddenly came to a halt. "Who are you? I don't believe I've seen you here before." Emily hung her head in guilt. "I'm here from a different time professor." She decided to answer honestly.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows and stared at her very disbelieving. "What is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Emily Jane Potter, Professor." She answered promptly; that made McGonagall's eyes shrink into thin slits.

"Follow me." She led her down a long hallway that ended with an ugly gargoyle. She didn't even hesitate as she told the gargoyle 'toffee bits' and walked into the opening staircase. Emily followed and climbed into the all too familiar staircase with her professor. McGonagall rapped smartly on the door and waited for a quiet 'enter' to be heard before she trounced in. She explained to the headmaster exactly what Emily had told her. After she was done Professor Dumbledore stood and looked skeptically at the young seventeen year old girl.

For awhile they just stared each other down. Finally the headmaster broke the silence. "She speaks the truth, Professor. The castle knows it. The house elves have already prepared a bed for her and she is ready to go." Then addressing Emily Dumbledore said. "Are you aware of the powerful magic you have performed?" She shook her head and then he continued. "I am very sorry to say that it is unfixable. The wizard whom invented that bit of magic never gave his counter curse. He came and went but never did he write the things that went through his mind to come back. He used it to visit his dead wife. Miss Potter you may begin to forget things in your previous life but I will help you study and see if we cannot find a cure for this mistake." He finished apologetically.

"Wait." She began, "This is what I wanted, and this is what I needed." Dumbledore had a sorry streak running across his face.

"You may think you want this but with magic there is always a price Miss Potter, but I will make certain I will do everything in my power to help you out. Try not to forget what is really important to you where you came from Emily. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow morning."


	4. What Happens Next

Emily had had a rough night of sleep, first of all the girls were asking her tons of questions. What was she doing here? What school had she gone to before? How come they'd never seen her before? She just told them she was going to school her for the rest of her seventh year, she said her old school had a very protective spell on it so she can't remember the name of it, and they'd never seen her before because she was never around. It didn't help that Lily Evens, her mother, was one of the main people asking her all the questions. She didn't know how she would do this now that she actually met her mother. Emily had to admit her mom was very beautiful. She noticed some of the features and habits she shared with her. They also asked her what her name was. This was the most difficult question. 'Emily Po-orter' she had answered. Emily Porter would be her name. She almost said her father's last name. That would have made a very big mess not only for her but also for her dad.

When morning finally came Emily got up and went down stairs and down to breakfast. The house elves had outdone themselves. She had missed this place while she was with Harry.

Because it was so early nobody was in the great hall. She sat down alone at the Gryffindor table and began to eat. After a while of sitting quietly she felt like someone was staring at her she quickly looked around and up at the high table sat Professor Dumbledore. He was watching her with a twinkle in his eye. She smiled and went up to him. "Hello," she started. I'm just letting you know that my name is Emily Porter so yah. Thanks for letting me come to the school."

He let her talk for a while then asked her. "How do you feel?" She just shrugged. "I've been doing some research about this curse. What can you recall from your previous life?" he let her think for a moment. "I want you to try to remember everything you possibly can every single day while you're here so you won't forget. The time travel you did is an ancient one and as I've already told you I don't know if there's a counter curse." He looked at her through his half mooned spectacles with sorrow splashed across his face. She didn't know why he was so sorry this is what she wanted, this was good right? She didn't want to go back to her previous life. She just wanted to get to know her parents and that was what she would do. She left the professor and made her way back to the Gryffindor common room without a second glance back.

She did classes for the next couple of weeks. And she had already been asked out by a couple of people. Of course she told them no. She couldn't date someone that much older than her.

The upside was that she, her mother, and her father were becoming fast friends. Not her mother and her father but she was the one in between the two. How her mother ever fell in love with her father was a mystery to her because he was a tease and they were completely different. But as she got to know them she could see it more and more. And they were definitely falling in love. Lily just wouldn't admit it so James decided it was time he moved on.

After a couple of months, Emily realized she hadn't been doing the homework Professor Dumbledore gave her. She was supposed to be trying to recall the things about her life.

The more she thought about her mom and her dad the more she couldn't remember the things about her brother and her old friends.


	5. Time has Caught up

Emily kept trying to make things come back to her but she couldn't. Though she still had a really good personality her friends could tell she was a little off her rocker.

So Lily was in love with James and James was tired of feeling like he would never be good enough for her so he began looking elsewhere.

He went and asked Emily out. Obviously she said no. Wait why would she say no to the hottest guy in the whole entire school? Well because Lily was in love with him and Lilly was her best friend. But Lily didn't seem to want to go out with him so it would be ok right? Why had it been so important for her to say no to this guy anyway? Why? She couldn't remember. Her thoughts were so jumbled she didn't realize where she was walking when she walked into Professor Dumbledore. He was looking curiously at the seventeen year old. "Are you all right?" he asked her. "I need to see you in my office as soon as possible. Are you available now?" She nodded and they headed up to the headmasters office.

The things he told her didn't make any sense. He told her about a spell she had used to fall through time. He told her about how it would make her forget about her life if she didn't try to recall them at least every day. After sitting in silence for a while the professor noticed that she didn't seem to understand a thing he was saying. He inspected her through is spectacles and realized she hadn't been doing the things he told her to. He began to ask her about her life, her brother, Harry, her mom, her dad, and anything that would link her to her past. Nothing. She could not recall anything.

Professor Dumbledore explained to her about everything she had told him at the beginning. But it was no use. Emily Potter had lost her memory of her life and it was getting worse by the second. She couldn't remember things that had happened only months ago. Professor Dumbledore sadly looked upon the young girl sitting across him in his office. "I was afraid of this." He said, "It looks like time has about caught up with you."

"What is happening to me?" she asked. I am crazy. I am crazy. She kept thinking over and over in her head.

Dumbledore let her think for a while and then answered. "I believe in a few months time, you will cease to exist." Her crazy eyes just widened. "I suggest you make the best of what time you have left. Although don't give up on trying to remember the things I told you about. I believe that if you can recall those precious memories it will bring you back to the time you belong to. I also will not give up. I will keep researching and helping you as much as I can Miss Potter." His eyes grew dull. "But the spell is affecting me too. I am also having a very difficult time remembering these things. I believe that if you try it will allow me to keep them. The reason it has to be you though Miss Potter is because it is your memories we are trying to bring back to us."

Emily left Dumbledore's office in a daze. How could she have forgotten, Lily Evens and James Potter are her parents; Sirius Black is her godfather? How can this be so when they were all her best friends? And then it happened, she has felt this feeling before. The feeling of falling, falling very far, but this one was a little different. As she started to fall she caught herself.

Emily went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. What was she just worried about? Oh well, she might as well enjoy her last year at Hogwarts. The first thing she did was go over to James Potter and tell him, "Yes, I would like to go out with you." His eyes lit up. He gave her that gorgeous smile that somehow she recognized from someone else. She narrowed her eyes trying to get that one memory back, but she gave up because she was getting a headache. Lily Evens looked daggers at her.

"…ok?" she realized James was speaking to her.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you ok?" he repeated. She nodded. She went to her dormitory and Lily followed.

"What are you doing?" Lily nearly shouted. Emily shrugged. "I can't believe you would do this to me nobody else would." Why was this girl yelling at her? Emily's head started getting heavy again. She looked guiltily at her mother just before she fell to the floor and passed out.


	6. The End

Emily had been in the hospital wing for two weeks now. Nobody visited her. Nobody seemed to care. She didn't either. Every morning Madame Pomfrey would walk in and realize she had a patient, like she had forgotten. Finally on this particular day the healer told Emily that she could go. Go to her house, her common room. But Emily couldn't remember witch house she was in. She couldn't remember this castle. In fact it seemed that nobody here knew who she was or that they knew her. Every once in a while she would fall again. This time she wasn't falling far. She was falling out.

The day finally came when Lily Evens agreed to go out with James Potter.

And then Emily fell out, truly fell out, out of existence. Nobody heard or saw her again. And that is why Emily Potter is not known to the world, that is why her brother is an 'only child'. Emily Potter ceased to exist.


End file.
